Beelzebubs Barbecue
__TOC__ Room Description: Mildly brash and full of wit, those who become initiated as regulars into the Office are a class unto themselves. Trolls, spammers and riff-raff are, as a general rule, not tolerated, and doing anything previously mentioned is sure grounds for rejection. Room Owner: Llamanescent. . You are probably welcome in The Office This wikia is currently under construction...the old one was very negative and out of date, so bear with me and feel free to contribute, particularly if you are a reg. - Llama The Office has been quiet lately, and was mostly without moderaters for quite some time. When chat is active, it is generally a fun place to be. If someone manages to penetrate the Regulars' intimate circle, they will find them witty, intellingent and amusing company. Be warned though, if you come in trolling, don't expect to be welcomed warmly. A large volume of the regs are badge whores, or at very least competitive with each other, it’s not uncommon to find a bunch of them playing a game they clearly are not enjoying and that there is nothing but hatred for simply due to its achievements, 'just stop playing' is never the solution. 'Mods' Llamanescent: Room owner, llama, mama. Not an alpaca. Doesn't like describing herself, but does like yoooou. Riddlemaster Don't let the username fool you! He's terribad at riddles and hasn't solved a single one in years. Ironic, you say? Has also been described as being too lenient and harsh at the same time in mod mode. 'Regulars ' Under construction. If you are a reg, please add your own description here. Alphabetical order please, to keep things tidy. Bigbadbaz: There's always one. Barry here is The Office's 'one'. A walking dictionary, familiar with numerous languages, several really rather obscure ones, can write in any number of alphabets. Also a hideous pervert, will do anything to anything as long as it is sexual and has a special set of drawers and a swan he would like to introduce you to. Catman504 : The cat themed super-hero, defeats trolls slowly and painfully with knowledge of puns panning across all fields. He uses his intelligence to preform the amazing feat of keeping people mildly interested in the things he says. DeeOctavius: A god amongst hatters, a hatter amongst men. A mightily millnerily madzample of insanity. Shelled by a relatively reasonable exterior, as such things are frowned upon in public places, and out of respect for others, the dark insanity is kept under the hat. Free pie for everyone! Watch out for the electric vibrating porpoise! Jorahel : Tigoda's keeper (due to many sins apparently committed in a previous life). Also... quite likes the papas games. OnTheWing: An amazing, kind-hearted manchildthing. Possibly the greatest person in the Office, maybe even Kong. You're lucky if you meet him in chat. Definitely not a necrophiliac. (He wrote this) Orangatuan: Is mad, while keeping the conversation mildly insulting with a dash of sarcasm and topped off with a leaf of intelligence, only a leaf mind you, if you wanted the stalk as well your talking to the wrong person. Tigoda :Keeper of knowledge, tinkerer of things, badgewhore till the bitter drunken sobbing end (curse you papas games!) always happy to help with games, especially those with badges as its a certainty he has played it Yllib: "Beware all ye trolls, for I be a hunter. With sword in one hand, and shield in the other, I shall slay thee. Tempt me not with your idiocy. For you will be vanquished or exiled. Ye have been warned." Zflocco: Mysterious musical maven and conductor of chaos, has a plot to become the Dictator of the office....no success as of yet. Also Is Suspected Merchant of various goods,be careful of anything he might give you, you don't know what it might actually be. (again) Has been a reg in the office since 08 Office Office Office Office